why is it you
by krookedbandslam
Summary: are carlos and lucy really just friends who always hang out or is there more to it-yay im the first person to ever make a carlos and lucy romance story im so happy and just love the couple
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything of big time rush**_

I don't know why I look forward to seeing her face every day but I love to even thoe shes just my friend ive always felt like there was something else between us.

At the pool Carlo's POV

"why did you put red streaks in your hair lucy" I have always wondered that why did she do it.

"I guess I just felt like doing it, is it really that bad"

"NO! its not Its just I have always wondered why, no other reason"

"oh ok then"

Lucy didn't know what to think of that she was kinda distracted by how she thought carlos was way more fun to hangout with then the other guys of big time rush, for some reason when I see him singing my heart always starts to beat faster and faster.

At the apartment kendal and jo were talking

"why do you think lucy hangs out with carlos so much I mean she always with him instead of one of us" kendal was really bugged by that thought of his

"I don't know maybe she likes him, I mean hes very nice even thoe he can be weird at times but we all our"

"so someone might finally like our little carlos, huh…."

Carlos walks in his POV

"so were you with lucy again, huh carlos" jo and kendal both said

"yeah what of it we were just hanging out people tend to do that with friends"

"Well we just thought that maybe you guys were always hanging out because maybe you likes eachother" jo asked

"w- wha-what are you talking about w- we don't like eachother n- no- not at all"

"carlos when your nervous you stutter you like her don't you" kendal questioned

"SO WHAT IF I DO WHATS THE PROBLEM WITH THAT"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL and no theres no problem but me and jo think you should tell lucy"

"I cant do that WHAT IF IT RUINS OUR FRIENDSHIP THEN WHAT DO I DO… I couldn't take that pain"

"carlos tell her and when you tell her just say if you don't like me back its ok as kong as we stay friends like we were before you said that" jo explained

"maybe that could work, ill try it thanks you guys"

Carlos's POV at the park with carlos and lucy

"uh lucy can I talk to you for a minute"

"sure carlos whats-

Before she could finish carlos kissed her right on the lips…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything of big time rush**_

_**recap**_

"Uh Lucy can I talk to you for a minute"

"Sure Carlos whats-

Before she could finish Carlos kissed her right on the lips. Lucy rapped her arms around him and pulled him on top of her, Carlos was put his tongue across of her bottom of her lips demanding entrance into her mouth, Lucy gladly let him inside. As they lay there making out they here lightning barking to get our attention they stop and look up as they see a truck rolling out of control coming right towards them, Carlos grabbed Lucy's hand and ran out of the way and into the lobby of the palm woods.

Lobby Lucy's POV

"A truck- what just"

"That scared the crap out of me are you ok Lucy"

Carlos looked at her and saw her with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It's ok Lucy don't worry it's all over now why don't we go back to your apartment for a bit"

"I'd really like that if you would come Carlos thanks"

"No problem"

An hour after they got to Lucy's apartment Carlos's POV

We were making out on her bed with no shirt or pants on just her in her bra and underwear and me in my boxers. We were pretty much having sex but not full on it felt so right with her and she seemed to think so to maybe we should go full on, I pulled away.

"Since were already pretty much naked and alone on your bed did you want to go farther than this"

"I have been thinking that since we started this make out session, why don't you take off my bra for me please"

"Anything for you Lucy ill take you underwear off too if you take my boxers off"

"I'll be happy to do that"

Carlos took Lucy's underwear off and her bra and she took off his boxers and now they were completely naked on her bed just waiting to get started with this fuck session.

"Are you ready to have me inside you Lucy?"

"I've been ready for a long time Carlos so hurry up"

"Ok"

Carlos shoved his huge cock inside Lucy's tight cunt and she moaned and grabbed the sheets of the bed as he started to move in and out of her going faster and faster. Lucy loved every second of it she loved how big and hard he was just pounding inside if her little cunt it felt so right to do this with him to lose her virginity with him Carlos thought the same thing it was amazing inside her so warm so tight so soft to go in and out of her tiny cunt they both just loved it

"Carlos I'm going to come soon so go harder and faster for as long as you can and let's come together"

"Lucy I will" he said we'll panting

He went faster and faster and harder and harder and she moaned louder and louder until they both came together panting as there hot body touching made each other so happy. Lucy's breast toughing Carlos's chest and his cock rubbing against her cunt they eventually fell asleep beside each other there body's still naked and toughing each other.

Later in the bed awake still naked no one's POV

"That was the best time I have ever had in my entire life Carlos it was just so amazing"

"It really was you felt so good to be inside and it made me feel so happy that you let me and that you were happy to Lucy"

"I have no regrets about this, do you Carlos"

"No way I would have any regrets ever about having sex with you"

"Thanks Carlos at least I know I can trust you" she snuggled up to him we'll saying that

"And I know I can trust you to Lucy and I will make sure I never hurt you ever, I promise"

"I promise that too"

"So do you want to do this again sometime "Carlos asked hoping she would say yes?

"I think I would love that, but this isn't a relation of just lust right"

"Of course it isn't that would count as me hurting you and I said I wouldn't do that didn't I"

"Yes you did and I believe you thank you Carlos"

"I love you Lucy"

"I love you too carlos"


End file.
